<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uppity en Route by Kairi_Ruka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418343">Uppity en Route</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairi_Ruka/pseuds/Kairi_Ruka'>Kairi_Ruka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Post-The Trials of Apollo, Pre-Slash, Self-Indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:09:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairi_Ruka/pseuds/Kairi_Ruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo was having a good, kinda-normal day, spending half of the day flirting with Calypso over their chores and the other half humming Miraculous Ladybug soundtrack while re-calibrating Festus. His mind was completely scattered between machinery and other things other people wouldn't be able to comprehend that he didn't realize a figure was closing in on him from behind.</p><p>So, he wasn't one to blame when a hand suddenly gripped his shoulder from behind and by instinct, he yelped, whirring around full-speed and decked the person right on their face.</p><p>"<em>Ow</em>, what the- Valdez!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apollo/Lityerses (Percy Jackson), Calypso/Leo Valdez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Uppity en Route</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All of the characters belong to Rick Riordan, because if they're mine I would probably write more Lit scenes lmao -- and no, I don't gef any profit from this fic</p><p>Enjoy!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leo was having a good, kinda-normal day, spending half of the day flirting with Calypso over their chores and the other half humming Miraculous Ladybug soundtrack while re-calibrating Festus. His mind was completely scattered between machinery and other things other people wouldn't be able to comprehend that he didn't realize a figure was closing in on him from behind.</p><p>So, he wasn't one to blame when a hand suddenly gripped his shoulder from behind and by instinct, he yelped, whirring around full-speed and decked the person right on their face.</p><p>"<em>Ow</em>, what the- Valdez!" the person yelled and Leo stepped back in surprise when he realized it was Lityerses, holding his palm against his left eye, right where Leo had punched him, hard. The son of Hephaestus winced.</p><p>"Sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to hit you that hard, but you surprised me."</p><p>Lit's right eye twitched in annoyance. "You were lucky it was me, you fool. If you punch Georgina you'd be dead before sunset," he hissed, as dramatic as ever.</p><p>Leo, despite the situation, grinned impishly. "Awww, Lityerses actually cares about Georgie and precious ol' me," he teased. "So you do have a heart of gold inside that brooding, emo chest of yours."</p><p>"Don't mention anything about golden heart," Lit grunted as he lowered his hand from his face and winced when he accidentally prodded on the spot where Leo had just punched him. "I feel a black eye coming," he sighed. At that, Leo smiled apologetically.</p><p>"Really though, I'm sorry," he apologized, but Lityerses brushed it off dismissively. He had had worse than just a black eye. "But what were you gonna do before, sneaking up on me?"</p><p>Lit blinked slowly, as if he was just remembering why he'd gotten the black eye in the first place. "I … yes, that. I was wondering if you can build a contraption that allows water to, like, flow inside my room?" he asked, sounding unsure -- on Leo's ability or the chance of him rebuffing his request, Leo didn't know. What he did know, however, was that Lit always looked rather stiff when he was in the room that had no water source, which was why the son of Demeter liked to be in the kitchen, where there were two water taps on either side of the room.</p><p>"Dude!" Leo exclaimed, pretending to be offended. "Of course I can! Who do you think I am?"</p><p>"A flaming midget."</p><p>Leo actually considered the answer before he shrugged. "Well, I mean, you're not wrong," he said. "Anyway, just asking out of curiosity, why didn't you ask Jo? She'd be happy to make it -- not that I'm not, though."</p><p>This time, Lit was the one who shrugged. "You're easier to talk to," he said.</p><p>"Lit, I literally threatened you when we brought you here," Leo reminded him. "Jo accepted you from the start. How can I be the easier one?"</p><p>"Well, she's…," Lit trailed off. "I just don't want to bother her? I think?"</p><p>Leo blinked very slowly, like a very incredulous cat. "Okay, wow, where are the real Lityerses and who the heck are you?"</p><p>"Shut it, Valdez," Lit cut off grumpily. "Will you help me or not?"</p><p>"Yeah, sure. With my other projects, yours probably will be done tomorrow or the day after if you give me what exactly do you want. Some kind of tap? Pipe? Mini-waterfall?"</p><p>Lityerses pondered it over. "Well, I--"</p><p>"Hello!" someone exclaimed obnoxiously from the direction of the workshop door, cutting Lit off and startling both demigods. They turned to see none other than Apollo, leaning on the door jam with a bright, elated grin. "I apologize to interrupt, but dinner is ready," he said.</p><p>"Wait, when did you come from Olympus?" Leo asked even as he tugged off his goggles and tossed it to the work table where it sent some nuts and bolts scattering to the floor.</p><p>Apollo tilted his head. "Two hours ago, give or take, and I will stay until tomorrow," he answered. Then he saw Lityerses and his expression morphed to something between amusement and concern. "Lit? Why do you have a bruise on your face?"</p><p>"Valdez," was the dry reply.</p><p>"Hey, you were the one who snuck up on me first!" Leo argued.</p><p>"I was making my steps audible. You should be paying more attention to your surroundings," Lit drawled, raising a brow. "Except if you want to end up getting stabbed on the back, literally."</p><p>"<em>Lityerses</em>-ly," Leo corrected, apparently deciding to ignore the rest of Lit's words. The swordsman glared at him before rolling his eyes and huffed.</p><p>Apollo was still standing there, bewildered. "Leo hit you? <em>How even</em>?" he asked, half-teasing.</p><p>Leo threw his hands to the air. "Why does everyone think I can't punch people just because I'm scrawny?!" he protested.</p><p>"It's not that," Apollo amended, "you usually use your brain to fight instead of your fists, so it is kind of surprising that you would punch someone on the face."</p><p>"He surprised me, and I wasn't paying attention. So I was kinda overreacting," Leo admitted. Lit shrugged dismissively. It wasn't a grave injury, and the fuss he gave the son of Hephaestus was mainly just to banter with him.</p><p>Apollo watched them with an amused expression and his grin widened a fraction, as if he remembered an inside joke only he understood. Then he turned his attention back to Lit and pointed toward his bruised eye.</p><p>"I can heal that," he stated.</p><p>"It's just a bruise," Lit replied, looked genuinely unbothered by the circle of light blue-ness starting to color around his left eye. Leo winced. Just a bruise or no, he knew it had to be stung, based on how Lit's left eye subtly twitched every once in a while. Apollo, too, looked unconvinced.</p><p>"Really, it will take no more than five seconds," the god of sun said, wiggling his fingers. Leo elbowed Lit.</p><p>"Just accept it, man. He probably wants to show-off the return of his godly healing power, and you won't have a black-eye. What to lose?" the teenager pointed out.</p><p>Lit sighed, knowing it was a battle of two against one that didn't include a sword -- he couldn't win, that was for sure. "Fine," he grunted, and let Apollo stepped closer.</p><p>He had expected some kind of flashy effect when Apollo touched below his eye with two fingers, knowing how much the god represented the sun itself (and fireworks and cats, apparently). But the only thing he felt was a wave of welcomed warmth as Apollo's eyes glowed slightly, like glass marbles under sunlight.</p><p>There was no mirror around, but Lit felt pain subsided until it's completely gone. Seconds after that, Apollo still hadn't pulled his hand back. Lit considered to grip his hand and pull it away himself, but they both forgot Leo was still with them, and the boy beat him out of it.</p><p>"Hey, Sunman, it's fifteen seconds already. It's healed," he called out, startling Apollo who seemed to be in a trance. The god withdrew his hand with the speed of a child who got caught stealing a cookie.</p><p>"I will, uh, help the others set the food, yes," he stuttered, hesitated for a beat before disappearing in a blast of gold dust, making Lit sneezed two times when it hit his nose.</p><p>Leo shook his head and clicked his tongue, hands on his hip. "Seriously, that guy has no tact, and that comes from me," he commented.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Nothing. Anyway, about that thing you want…."</p><p>⇝♡⇜</p><p>Lit practically face-planted himself to his bed, just shuffling his face so he wouldn't suffocate. Before, he would never be caught in this sleeping position, with his back unguarded. But weeks in Waystation proved that the building wouldn't let anyone into his room when he was asleep except for a few people he trusted.</p><p>He half-regretted making Apollo one of those people when he woke up, completely shocked like a soaked cat, to obnoxious country music playing in full volume right beside his ears. His reflex took over, and he automatically decked the only person there beside him on their face, barely making out their yelp beyond the thumping of his heart. His other hand reached for his sword beside him under the blanket when he blinked and realized that the face he hit was overly-familiar.</p><p>The god of sun sent him an apologetic grimace as one of his hands clasped over his right eye, apparently the spot Lit had punched.</p><p>"Sorry if that startled you," Apollo said. "I didn't mean it to be so loud. I forgot I cranked it to the highest volume yesterday."</p><p>Lit breathed out a sigh of relief and retracted his hand from the handle of his sword. His heart rate started to go back to normal before he realized he had <em>punched a god right on the face, nevermind the one he had feelings for</em> and his heart rate spiked again. He never realized when it started, but apparently admiration and gratitude could escalate to another feeling. Curses.</p><p>"Sorry I hit you," he said hastily. Apollo just laughed it off and lowered his hand away from his eye. The bruise was almost invisible, maybe because it had not been that long yet, but even then the light blue splotch faded as if someone wiped it.</p><p>"It's alright, I'm the god of healing after all. Small bruises like that won't give me any discomfort," he said. He tilted his head in worry. "You look pale, though. Did I surprise you that badly?"</p><p>Lit shook his head. "No, I'm fine," he assured. To his confusion, Apollo was silent for a moment before he burst out laughing. "What are you laughing for?"</p><p>"Not you," the god said with mirth. "It's just … if I have not yet my godly powers back, we would have matching black eyes today."</p><p>"Yes, and both of us would look like two idiots after a brawl," Lit pointed out, although his tone was clearly amused.</p><p>Apollo grinned. "Still handsome, though."</p><p>"And charming," Lit added.</p><p>"Some things are certain," the god of sun replied dramatically. "We should go down now, the others are waiting."</p><p>"I want to say 'let them' but they all would probably hold grudges," Lit grumbled as he nimbly hopped to the floor like a stray, street-lived tom cat. He stretched his arms up and grunted, didn't notice Apollo's stare straying. "I hate waking up."</p><p>"Trust me, everyone does, even a god like me," Apollo commented as they walked out of Lit's room together.</p><p>"Maybe," the son of Demeter said, "but you look good whether or not you sleep, so I think that's hardly fair."</p><p>No, Apollo didn't blush at that.</p><p>Except that was a lie. He definitely blushed.</p><p>He cleared his throat. "Well, to be fair, you are the same, even if you still have that black eye," he said, before mentally facepalming himself. Here he was, a literal Greek god and yet he flirted like an awkward middle-schooler who only had online friends and cats to talk to.</p><p>Lit snorted in amusement. "I believe you mean that," he replied.</p><p>"Well, I <em>am</em> the god of truth."</p><p>"So you can't lie is what you say?"</p><p>Apollo huffed indignantly and crossed his arms. "I can, but I'm bad at it," he answered. "More often than not, it's a good thing. But sometimes I wish I could lie myself through difficult situations."</p><p>Lit blinked. "That'd be useful, but to be <em>honest</em>, lying doesn't fit you."</p><p>"Is that supposed to be funny?" Apollo asked, though he was suppressing a smile himself.</p><p>"Yes," Lit said, completely deadpan, "now laugh."</p><p>Apollo just rolled his eyes fondly and pushed Lit's back to the door. "Quiet, you. You're lucky I'm in a good mood today, so I will ignore how you just act rude to a god," he said, half-teasing and half-scolding.</p><p>Lityerses blinked. "Right, sorry," he said. "Guess my mouth likes to run away by itself when I'm tired."</p><p>"Well, it's fine by me as long as you're just joking -- others had said worse things, but other gods probably won't appreciate the humor," Apollo shrugged. "But hey, it's not like they will be here anyway, except maybe my sister and Britomartis."</p><p>"I'll keep that in mind."</p><p>"Good. Now, I think we've been stalling long enough. Let's go down."</p><p>When they arrived at the dining table, the others were pretty impatient, although Emmie apparently didn't tell them to wait, because a few people had already started eating.</p><p>"There they are!" Leo said, smirking. "What got you two so long?"</p><p>Lit took one of the two empty seats remaining before answering. "Apollo woke me up with loud music. I got surprised and hit him on the face," he replied, cautiously reaching for a bread, but no one stopped him. Leo, unsurprisingly, almost spat out his food laughing.</p><p>"What? Really?" he asked in between his laughter. Calypso handed her boyfriend a glass of water and shoved a napkin to his face with a distinctly disgusted expression at his table manner. Apollo, who was sitting on Lit's left, huffed.</p><p>"Yes," he admitted, "although luckily my healing power healed the bruise just soon after. I deserved it anyway for startling him."</p><p>Leo was still laughing. "Man, I never thought instant karma-thingy is real, but now I'm a believer. What's the actual chance of Lit decked someone on the face less than a day after <em>he</em> got decked?"</p><p>"That I don't know," said the god. "Math isn't exactly my domain."</p><p>"Yeah? What's two plus two?" Meg asked from the god's other side, finally talking after being too busy eating.</p><p>"Seven," came the fake-cheer reply, and inevitably the others started laughing too at their banter. Lit himself had his own sarcastic grin over his face as he reached for his glass of water.</p><p>"So, what put you in a good mood today, Apollo?" Calypso asked. "Good news from your family?" her tone was a little tight at that, and Leo put his hand over hers to comfort her.</p><p>Apollo shook his head. "None of that," he answered with an indifferent tone, but brightened a bit when he added, "Just feeling cheery today."</p><p>Lit noticed when almost all of the table occupant's gaze flickered to him for a second, some subtly and some not at all, and he felt self-conscious all of the sudden.</p><p>"I see," Jo piped up with cheerfulness that could match Apollo's. Leo snickered to himself, although Lityerses didn't feel like he got the joke.</p><p>"Anyway," Emmie said, switching the subject with a soft but scolding look, "when did you say you must go back to Olympus, Apollo?"</p><p>"Ah, this afternoon, if there is no sudden emergency whatsoever," the god answered. Apparently, Meg had kicked him under the table, as he sighed fondly and added, "yes Meg, I remember. I have my godly memory back, don't worry."</p><p>Lit also remembered his promise to spare an hour before his daily chore -- tending to the griffins -- drawing with Georgie. Apollo had claimed the little girl as his daughter, although even though Georgie was still a little awkward with him, everyone noticed how hard he tried. Oddly enough, she took a weird liking to Lityerses and viewed him as someone she could safely pester -- not that Lit minded anyway, but the way the child trusted him was more than a little surprising for him. Add Meg to the group, and Lit one day found himself dragged to watch one of them draw and help the other planting even though he knew almost nothing about it.</p><p>After they finished, Meg wasted no time pulling Apollo away, demanding something about … music instrument? Lit didn't catch it. He himself fared no different, as Georgie tugged on the hem of his shirt impatiently.</p><p>"What do you want to draw?" he asked when the little girl put a paper on the floor and scattered her crayons around her. She looked back and smiled.</p><p>"It's a secret!" she said with a hushed tone. "But if you don't mind, I will tell you some stories about my brothers and sisters so you won't be bored."</p><p>"Apollo told you about his other kids?" Lit couldn't help but ask. Georgie nodded distractedly as she picked a few crayons and started to layer the colours. "Well, I don't mind listening."</p><p>Georgie beamed. "Okay! So, there's my sister, her name is Kayla and she's…."</p><p>⇝♡⇜</p><p>"Heal," Apollo sing-songed as he poked Lit's arm where three bleeding gashes were apparent. The bleeding stopped and the skin closed neatly. Lit had made a mistake of zoning out while feeding Abelard and almost stepped on his chick, and so he paid the price.</p><p>They were now on the roof. The Waystation had brought Lit there instead of the usual medbay, because apparently the building knew that the god of healing himself obviously could do a lot better than Lit with a roll of bandage.</p><p>It was almost five in the afternoon and Apollo was ready to get back to Olympus -- or wherever it was he was living at right now.</p><p>Lit almost jumped in surprise when Apollo shot a piercing whistle to the sky and then just stood there staring at the horizon, completely at ease.</p><p>"What was that all about?" he decided to ask.</p><p>Apollo gave him a confused look before he realized what Lit's question was. "Oh, that. I called my horses -- the ones that pull my chariot," he explained.</p><p>"Can't you just teleport back?" Lit asked again, recalling how Apollo had gone within a second from Leo's workshop.</p><p>"I can, of course," Apollo answered. "But teleporting takes energy, and I'm in a <em>cheery</em>-ot mood this afternoon."</p><p>Lit scrunched up his face in half-confusion and half-annoyance, which made his scars rippled like dry grass on water surface, but he decided not to comment.</p><p>Apollo didn't seem to be bothered by the other's lack of answer and looked content to watch one of his domains sank lower and lower to the horizon, glazing the Waystation with reddish light that made the already red building look like burning metal.</p><p>"Um," a timid voice called from behind them. Both men turned and found Georgie standing there, holding a scrolled paper in his hand. For Lit, it was slightly funny and sad that the little girl looked awkward when she was with her own father, and yet just a few hours ago, Lit was listening to her telling him mindless stories.</p><p>Georgie stepped to Apollo and handed him the paper. "I made this for you -- with Meg," she explained shyly. "You can bring it home with you."</p><p>Apollo crouched down and accepted the paper with a weird expression on his face, as if he was astonished, elated, sad and nostalgic at the same time.</p><p>"And thank you for telling me about Kayla and Will and Austin and the others," she added, her hands fiddling with the suspenders of her coverall.</p><p>Lit watched in wonder when Apollo smiled warmly -- and right then, the son of Demeter finally understood why exactly Apollo's main domain was the sun -- and kissed the top of Georgie's head softly before standing up.</p><p>"It was no problem at all, my dear Georgina," he said earnestly. "Thank you for your gift. I will cherish it as long as it can hold, and even more." he paused. "And if you want to talk to me, about anything, I hope you--"</p><p>"Maybe," Georgie said softly. "But I'm fine for now."</p><p>Apollo didn't look quite crestfallen, but he seemed rather sad nonetheless. "I understand," he replied. Georgie nodded and started to walk back inside when she caught Lit's gaze. She smiled and waved at him, a gesture he did in turn.</p><p>"She likes you," the god of sun said with no bitterness in his voice. He sounded amused instead. "I see that the deadly Cornhusker is apparently good with children."</p><p>"She's a good kid," Lit replied. "And I did promise you I will take care of them, did I?"</p><p>Apollo nodded. "You did," he said. "And I admire you for keeping it. I know it's very difficult to let go of our old ways."</p><p>"A little bit," Lit said. "Sometimes I still feel like I have to -- want to -- kill someone even if they don't do anything wrong, like old times. Everyone helps me, and I'm … better now."</p><p>"That's good. Better is good," the god of sun agreed.</p><p>As soon as he finished saying that, a gust of warm wind blew in their direction, and a red, shiny sports car landed on the roof lightly, its engine purred smoothly like a lazy, big cat. It didn't look like a chariot, but hey, Gods were weird, so Lit didn't find the need to comment. The sun was almost non-existent beyond the horizon.</p><p>But instead of immediately riding his vehicle away, Apollo opened the hastily scrolled paper in his hand. The drawing inside was obscure to Lityerses, what with the bad lighting, but he saw the god's eyes widened before the paper disappeared from his hands -- knowing that he was a god, he probably sent it to his quarter.</p><p>"What's the matter?" Lit asked in concern, noticing that the surprised look stayed far too long on Apollo's face. But the look softened when the god turned to him, a nervous smile on his face. Now that was concerning. Apollo didn't do nervous. As a mortal, without any powers and prone to death, maybe. But as god? No.</p><p>"Apparently, being the god of truth also means I'm not good at keeping secrets," Apollo said, which confused Lit. The answer didn't make any sense paired with his question.</p><p>The god of sun stepped closer to Lit and reached for his hand. With a minimal wince, Lit let him take his wrist. Immediately the god's aura affected him and warmed his hand like warm, running water and putting him at ease.</p><p>"They wrote that you like me," Apollo said, making Lit look up with wide eyes, mirroring the god's expression before. "And I can sense now that it's true and I was being infuriatingly oblivious."</p><p>"I'm sorry," they said in unison, surprising each other at the same time. Apollo took in Lit's surprised and wary expression, and he huffed, almost sounding amused.</p><p>"Don't be," he assured, "because if a person has to apologize to every person they like, then I would have to apologize to you too."</p><p>"Wait. You-?"</p><p>Apollo chuckled. "Yes, and I'm sorry for not noticing."</p><p>Lit blinked, looked ready to get back to his room, slam his door shut and question his life. What are the chances Apollo would like him? Lit had never been good at counting, but he knew the answer was very slim, even though Lit also had never been the one to underappreciated himself.</p><p>"Why, though?" he asked.</p><p>"You're a good person and always trying to be better. Your strength is admirable. You're kind and loyal and caring to people who give you a chance. Your humour sense is charming, although rather dark," Apollo chuckled at that, his face a little red. "You have similar upbringing as me, and you understand. The right question is, <em>why would I not</em>?"</p><p>"Huh." Lit was feeling dumbfounded than anything, but he felt his heart beating faster and based on the mild amusement on Apollo's face, he knew the god could feel it from their hands. "Alright," he said slowly, "but I don't know what to do with that."</p><p>Apollo laughed, finally looked completely at ease once more. "You have time," he said. "I still have to go home now though, unless I want to be grounded again."</p><p>He gave Lit a small kiss on his forehead before smiling. "I will come back soon," he assured.</p><p>The other male smiled back and, Fates, he looked gorgeous smiling.</p><p>"Let's hope I already figure it out then," he quipped, earning a delighted laugh from Apollo.</p><p>"There's no rush," he replied warmly. "I have a lot of time to spare anyway."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I've been thinking. Georgie is (my headcanon) Apollo's daughter, and Meg is Lit's half-sister, but even tho I ike if they're all getting along, I also don't think it would like, happens so soon what with Georgie still don't know what to do with her dad and Meg is still a little doubtful of Lit. So I made them reversed in this fic, since when Georgie is back to the Waystation (more or less, I don't really recall the timeline) Lit is already a good guy, so she trusts him. Meg, ofc, has a bond with Apollo, so ... yeah. </p><p>Enough of my rambling. Thank you for reading this mindless-fluff-bs-thingy that I wrote when I was deprived of two days sleep!</p><p>Also, the first half of this story is inspired by one of this incorrect quotes by @lityerses-ly:<br/>https://lityerses-ly.tumblr.com/post/627214995514605569/happy-birthday-spooky-ghostfriend-here-take</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>